Uno Out
by Ms goode
Summary: I suck at summaries but basically this is about a deadly game of Uno. Rated M because of graphics and I'm highly paranoid. If you don't have a strong stomach then do not read.


Uno Out

Cammie, Zach and the rest of the gang including Rachel and all the other parents were all in a small prison cell at the Circle's home base.

They had attacked Catherine the last time she came to get one of them. It seemed like something inside her snapped and it did. Catherine was only at 10% crazy all her life but that day she went from zero to one hundred real quick.

While she was away that month she made up a new game.

"Hey guys," she said coming back in the cell with a smile on her face and a deck of Uno cards behind her back.

"What do want Catherine?" Grace snarled. "Come to torture us some more?"

"No I was just bored and everyone's too scared to play with me because I killed my partner again." She easily lied pulling the cards out. "Will you?"

"Um, well I'm guessing we don't really have any choice so sure" Cammie stuttered awkwardly.

Catherine sat down in a circle with them and dealed out 7 cards to each. She won and Macey lost. "What's the last card you put down on the deck?" she asked.

"Um…I believe it was seven." The young girl replied thinking nothing of it until the older woman dragged her out by the hair.

Catherine took her to a secret room in her office and got a razor. All the cards had their own meaning and cards with a seven on them meant the person had to get a shave.

Catherine slowly shaved the poor girl bald while she screamed and cried for mercy. Once she was through she took a trembling Macey Mchenry back for another round.

Catherine played Uno everyday as a child so naturally she got out first.

Cammie lost with draw 4. "Oh look," Catherine said digging deeper into the pile.

"That's the fourth draw four card which makes it draw sixteen"

"What does that mean?" a _very _petrified Cameron shuttered.

"That my dear means I get to take 16 pints of blood from your pretty little head" she answered in a sickly sweet voice, "but don't be sad it could have been a hell of a lot worse"

Catherine grabbed her ankle making sure to squeeze as hard as she possibly could and dragged her out on her now skinless back.

Once they reached her room Catherine tied little, defenseless Cammie to a metal table and took out the largest needle she could find. (She knew how much she despised them)

"You won't get away with this you slimy cunt" the girl spat at her hoping to stall the other girl long enough to escape but she didn't realized that Catherine Jessica Goode was done playing around and that she would stop at nothing. She was sick of being the calm collected one. There would be no more petty torture just hours and hours of pain and suffering.

"You stupid, stupid child…I already have"

Cameron let out an ear splitting yell as she felt Catherine draining the life out of her prick by prick.

Only a mere hour later the two came back for round number three.

You already know who won (The game isn't rigged or else it would always end with Cammie) so I'll just tell you that Elizabeth lost with a skip.

"What do I get for a skip?" she whispered just barely speaking at all for her throat was dryer than a desert in summer.

"Well Elizabeth it means you get to skip of course but next turn I get to make it extra painful"

Liz gulped. Everyone in the room was scared out of their mind. Catherine was born a little psychotic but she'd never been completely insane.

It was clear in her eyes though that she didn't like being this way. She was too dangerous for her own good.

Catherine knew this for a fact but she had lost every ounce of control over her body. Sure watching people squirm and cry was fun but the only reason she started was so people would have to hang out with her.

Catherine doesn't know what it's like to have friends or a family even. She grew up in a foster care until she was 8. Then she was beaten and abused every second of the day by her new owners.

All she wanted was to have someone be there with her but they never understood or liked who she was. They would always run away and hide.

Things started to go too far with Matt but it was just a single person so she saw it as nothing.

Big mistake.

By the end of the week the only people left besides her was Zach and Rachel.

The rest of them had died. Trust me when I say the last thing Catherine ever wanted to do was murder anyone especially not her own flesh and blood.

Death:

Cammie-

Card: 8

Meaning: brutal rape by Catherine

Liz-

Card: 5

Meaning: Burnt alive

Bex-

Card: Reverse

Meaning: Poison testing subject

Macey-

Card: 9

Meaning: Buried alive in the snow

Abby-

Card: Pick a color (Green)

Meaning: Deadly mutation

Joe-

Card: 1

Meaning: Thrown out of jet

Townsend-

Card: Draw 4 (8 cards)

Meaning: Draw 32 pints of blood

Abe-

Card: 0

Meaning: Hungry tiger pit

Grace-

Card: 3

Meaning: Tossed into nearest tornado (1 state over)

Rachel lost with card number four which is watching a video of loved ones being tortured and killed so violently that they would commit suicide.

Catherine placed her in the room with a flat screen TV and handed the woman a knife.

Rachel already got over the fact that both her husband and daughter were now dead so she thought she could handle it.

She tried to scream but she was so horrified that nothing came out.

That week Catherine was gone she spent kidnapping every living relative of each of her players and taking them back to the base for if someone got that card.

Rachel couldn't bear to hear them scream so loud the camera shook.

When she covered her ears Catherine turned up the volume savoring every tear that streamed down her now not so pretty face.

She broke after only 5 minutes.

Rachel just couldn't do it any more so she took the blade to her throat watching her old friend smile a demonic smile.

Blood trickled down and stained her shirt even more.

Then she dragged it across in one swift motion. Blood poured out some splattering all over Catherine and the white walls.

Rachel's blue eyes turned blank and rolled back to meet her brain.

Catherine watched more than happily as the silver clashed against the floor and Rachel Ann Morgan slipped into an endless slumber.

She picked up the tool and turned it over in her hands thoughtfully for a moment or two before kneeling down beside the body.

Catherine took the knife and stabbed it into her eyeballs and yanked them both out.

She got the doll she had been making and gently squeezed her eyes into the holes.

"Perfect" she whispered to herself before leaving and putting the doll on the night stand next to her bed kissing it goodnight.

The final round took the longest, 3 days and 14 hours to be precise.

Zach had learned a lot from playing with his mother.

The time was just enough though for Catherine snap out of it. (Thank Jesus Christ)

The next day she let Zach free but first she made him give her a hug. Catherine couldn't look at herself. No one deserved the pain she rained upon those people and she knew that.

Once her little Zachary had gone away she trudged to the roof and stood up on the edge looking at the world beneath.

A world she'd never see again.


End file.
